User talk:ACdeakial
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 07:34, April 1, 2011 Posted a story about your character in the Blooming Hanged Man's Rose page Hi just letting you know I posted a story that's a continuation of a discussion our characters had at Lord Cousland's Dinner Party. It's about your character, Deakial Adaar, paying a visit to the beautiful Qunari whore Rishara. Hope you like it and it's not too raunchy. Xsari (talk) 16:30, September 7, 2014 (GMT) :Just read it, I loved it. Thank you. ACdeakial (talk) 15:33, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks! So glad you enjoyed it. Xsari (talk) 17:25, September 7, 2014 (GMT) My character defending yours Hey sorry if it seemed like my character was trying to fight Deakial's battles for him. It was meant to just show that Scaea had his back if Hela had made her own threat a reality. Scaea's now left for a bit to prove Leitin wrong after he insulted her. Nothing against Jdgjordan as he was just being in character. Xsari (talk) 01:10, September 9, 2014 (GMT) Your blog post I think I can get on board with your red lyrium theory. Also, did you post more stuff in that blog? I would reply to it, but I think you closed the comment section down. Believe it! (talk) 01:39, September 10, 2014 (UTC) The Spoils of WAR!! Thanks for the Spoilers AC. I really appreciate it! Man that must come off as really facetious. XD You know now I'm really interested in just who the Elder One is and if it really is Redacted. I think Redacted is just once piece of the puzzle. It seems that the quest is towards the beginning of the game and leads you into the middle. Well I guess we'll just have to wait and see what the story has in store. Thanks again! B.S.S.T. (talk) :::Redacted due to spoiler material. Apologies if you involuntarily saw it. 01:06, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Damn! Alright when you get back please give me the full story. I want to know it all! B.S.S.T. (talk) Just wanna clear a few things up Hey, its me again. You seem like a resonable guy so i just wanted to clear something up since i feel Dave the Maniac painted an unfair image of myself. I never intended to "win" something, what i thought we were doing was having, an actual pretty cool discussion, about what could be a plot hole or not. I was preseting my points and you were presenting yours. I counter-argumented yours and you counter-argumented mine. And thats pretty much all there was to it. If i came across as a know-it-all or even if i have annoyed you than all i can say is that i'm sorry for it was not my intention. Regardless, you wont have to worry about this any more cus i wont bother you guys ever again. Be sure to tell your buddy Dave that, i'm sure he will be delighted.--Galvao18 (talk) 21:49, October 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: Just wanna clear a few things up I'll think about it--Galvao18 (talk) 22:15, October 17, 2014 (UTC)